


Dancing in the Dark

by dreamypaget



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypaget/pseuds/dreamypaget
Summary: Emily and Derek were never the type to be traditional. But what does this mean for the nature of their relationship when when they take a spontaneous drive late one night?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 21





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second ever fanfic :) It's loosely based on the lyrics for Ed Sheeran's Perfect. It takes place in an AU after season 7. Derek and Emily are dating and the team is aware of their relationship. I hope you enjoy, and as always, I would appreciate any and all comments!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Derek got up and grabbed his bag of popcorn from the microwave. He poured it into a bowl and slumped down on the couch. Lazily grabbing the remote, he began flipping through the channels. He heard footsteps and looked to see Emily walking down the stairs of their shared townhouse, a bath towel wrapped around herself and her hair dripping wet.

“I _hate off season_ ,” he sighed.

“What?” Emily looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

“Football off season. It’s Sunday night and there aren’t any games to watch. Not even reruns of old ones. What the hell am I supposed to watch?”

“There are other things to watch besides football, Derek,” Emily sat down next to him on the couch.

“Yeah yeah... HEY!” Derek yelled as Emily grabbed a rather large handful of popcorn. He pulled the bowl out of reach from her. Emily rolled her eyes.

“Get dressed, let’s go for a drive,” Emily said while simultaneously standing up. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“It’s like 9 o’clock at night, Emily. Besides where would we go?”

“I don’t know, I just feel like going for a drive.”

“Is this like a mini date or something? Like, do I have to dress up?”

Emily thought about it for a second. “No, as long as you’re down to go I don’t care what you wear.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m driving.”

Emily sighed. “Alright, I’m gonna get dressed.”

Emily headed upstairs to their bedroom and threw on Derek’s Chicago Bears hoodie and a pair of jeans. She put her hair up and threw on some sneakers before she went back downstairs. 

Derek was still flipping through channels when he heard her approach. He hadn’t changed and was wearing a black hoodie and grey sweatpants. He looked up at her and saw her wearing his hoodie he thought he misplaced.

“How long have you had my hoodie?” He smiled.

“A solid 3 months. What? It’s so soft.” Emily blushed as he eyed her up and down.

“Seeing you wearing my clothes never gets old.” 

Emily smiled then grabbed Derek’s car keys and handed them to him. As they walked to the car, she put her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. Derek smiled to himself. 

Derek opened the passenger side door for Emily and dramatically bowed his head, “After you m’lady.”

“Oh so chivalrous.” Emily rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but giggle.

Derek smiled at her as he walked over to the driver’s side. He pulled out of the parking spot. “Anywhere you wanna go in particular?” he asked.

“No, I just thought it was nice weather for this time of year and a drive was a nice way to get us out of the house. It’s already November. Soon we won’t be able to leave the house without wearing like 3 jackets, a hat and a scarf.”

“That’s D.C. for you,” Derek said as he turned on the radio and laid his right hand on Emily’s thigh.

They drove around for a bit, breaking out in song in sync when some of their favorite songs came on.

_“Cause it's too cold whoa, for you here and now. So let me hold whoa both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”_

_“Baby you light up my world like nobody else!”_

_“I would die for you. Baby I would die for you.”_

_“Yeah, if you give me just one night to meet you underneath the moonlight. Oh, I want a take two, I want to breakthrough, I wanna know the real thing about you.”_

They shouted at the top of their lungs and Emily danced as best she could given that they were confined to the dimensions of the car. Derek smiled and got an idea. He started driving more purposefully, as opposed to the random turns he would make every now and then with no destination in mind.

Emily noticed. “Where are you going?” She asked loudly over the chorus of another song. 

“You’ll see, baby.”

A few minutes later he pulled over on top of a hill with a gorgeous view of D.C.

“Remember this place?” Derek asked, turning down the volume of the music.

“How could I forget? This was where you told me you loved me for the first time. You drove me up here after our third date.”

“Yeah. I knew I loved you way earlier than that, though.” He turned to look at her with a soft but serious expression on his face.

The song that was playing died off and Ed Sheeran’s _Perfect_ started to play. 

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead_

Derek and Emily smiled simultaneously upon hearing the first few verses. Derek put the volume back up and got out of the car, opened the passenger side door and reached for Emily’s hand. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked.

“Absolutely.” Emily giggled, grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car. 

Derek walked them over closer to the edge of the hill’s cliff so they could get a better view. He still had her hand in his and put his other on her waist. 

Emily put her other arm around him and rested it on his back. She looked up at him and smiled. 

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

“Do you remember when we fi-” Derek started.  
“Danced to this song? Of course I do. We weren’t even dating yet. It was at JJ’s wedding.” Emily finished his sentence for him as they swayed in the moonlight.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Derek looked Emily in the eye and whispered the last verse to her.  
Emily blushed and looked out at the view. “I do look like a mess, though, Derek. I’m literally in your hoodie and jeans. I put no effort into my outfit.”  
“You look like the most beautiful woman in the world to me.” Derek was looking at Emily with admiration and a whole lot of love in his eyes. Emily looked back at him and smiled. Then repositioned herself so that she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

“You know, this song _always_ reminds me of you.” Derek said and kissed the top of her head. “Especially the line about finding a woman stronger than anyone I know.”

“I love you, Derek.” She mumbled into his chest.

“I love you too, princess.”

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fightin' against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

“I’m the luckiest fucking girl in the world.” Emily pulled her head off of Derek’s chest and pecked his lips. 

“I could say the same to you.” Derek smiled. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“This song is kinda perfect for right now, huh?” Emily said. “No pun intended.”

“Yeah it kinda is.” Derek looked out at the lights of downtown D.C. and was thinking hard. He let go of Emily and looked around. He ran back to the car and grabbed one of Emily’s emergency hair ties she kept in the cup holder. He put it in the pocket of his sweatpants as he walked back over to her. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

The song came to an end as Emily stood still, watching him with a look of confusion plastered on her face. “What are you do-”

“Shhhh.” Derek cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. He got on one knee and held both of Emily’s hands in his.

“I know this is probably far from what you would expect out of a proposal but I- I just…” He sighed, obviously struggling to find the right words. “Dancing here, tonight, with you, I- it just felt right. I was planning on getting a pretty ring and recreating our first date and proposing at the end of the night but… I can’t wait.” He chuckled. “You know how impatient I am.”

Emily smiled anxiously. “Derek I-”

“J-just let me finish. Please. I was gonna write this whole romantic speech about how I feel around you and about how you make me a better man. Because it’s true, Emily. When I’m with you I feel...different, invincible almost. And I know this is so cheesy but you complete me, Emily. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, something about you struck me. You are like no woman I’ve ever met. You’re so smart, hard-working, kind, beautiful and strong. Just like the song says. Tonight, I felt like I fell in love with you all over again. And- and like the song says, ‘I hope that someday I'll share her home...to carry children of our own,’ and then there’s that line, ‘I see my future in your eyes.’ It’s all so true. I just couldn’t wait any longer Emily.” He studied her face and saw a mixture of confusion in the way she looked at him. 

He looked down at the dirt and shook his head. “God, you can tell I’m making this all up as I go can’t you? I’m rambling aren’t I. I guess I’m just nervous and you know I ramble when I’m nerv-”

“Hey.” She squeezed his hands and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t be nervous, baby, it’s me.”

“Yeah.” He relaxed a bit, nodded and smiled. “It’s you. It’s always been you, Emily.” He cleared his throat. “Emily Prentiss, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

“Yes.” Emily whispered, without hesitation. “A thousand times yes.” She said a little louder. 

Derek smiled ear-to-ear when he heard her. He pulled the hair tie out of his pocket and said, “I promise this is just temporary. I’ll get you any ring you want.” He wrapped it around her ring finger a couple times so it wouldn’t fall off. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll give you a better proposal. At Rossi’s Thanksgiving party. By then, I’ll have a ring and a nice speech and all you gotta do is act surprised. How’s that sound?”

“Babe, there’s no need. This is more than enough. You should get up off the ground, your sweats are getting dirty.” She pulled him up as he stood, still holding her hands in his.

“Emily. I would give you the world if I could. The least you deserve is a proper proposal. Please.” Derek asked gently.

“Alright alright I’ll feign surprise. I’m not a very good actress and we work with a bunch of profilers so I don’t know how this is gonna work.”

“Trust me.”

“I do.”

“Good. I promise you it’ll be better than this.” He waved his hand around them.

“I thought it was pretty cute. There’s one thing missing, though.” Emily smirked.

“What’s that?” Derek looked afraid.

Emily cupped his face and kissed him gently. Derek placed his hands on her hips and kissed back. Emily moved her arms so that they were around his neck and slipped him her tongue. Derek pulled her closer as their tongues danced with each other. 

A few moments later, Emily pulled away, panting and trying to catch her breath. “A kiss. That’s what you were missing.”

Derek smiled. “I am so fucking in love with you, Emily Prentiss.”

“Emily Prentiss- _Morgan_.” She corrected him. 

“What?!” 

“What, you don’t like it hyphenated? Do you want me to drop my last name completely?” Emily looked genuinely concerned.

“No, no, I think it sounds beautiful. I just didn’t think you would want to take my last name. You aren’t one for tradition after all.”

“You got that right. But if, no, _when_ I take your last name, I’ll truly be yours. Like, forever.”

“That’s cute. I like it. Emily Prentiss-Morgan.” He said it out loud, trying the name out. “No. I love it.”

Later that week, Derek went out to buy a 3 carat diamond infinity ring for Emily. He didn’t take her to buy it with him to leave at least part of the proposal a surprise. He spent the next couple weeks drafting out speech after speech until he deemed it perfect enough. He told Rossi his plan. After Thanksgiving dinner, the couples would all get up and dance in Rossi’s backyard, as was tradition, but this year, Derek would be in charge of the playlist. He would make sure every song was significant to Emily in some way. They would dance for a while and the last song would be _Perfect_ , of course. As the song came to an end, Derek would get on one knee, say his pre-prepared speech and ask Emily to marry him. Again. But hopefully nobody would know this. 

Come Thanksgiving night, that was exactly how it went. Penelope squealed when she saw Derek get on his knee. JJ stood with her hand over her mouth the whole time, absolutely speechless. After Emily said yes, Reid and Hotch offered their congratulations and Rossi pulled them both into a hug. Some happy tears were shed as they celebrated. They popped open several champagne bottles to celebrate. 

JJ and Penelope stole Emily away and started pestering her for details on what she wanted the wedding to be like.

“You _have_ to let us plan it with you.” JJ exclaimed. 

“Don’t worry we won’t go all out if you don’t want us to.” Penelope reassured her.

“Fine by me.” Emily shrugged while looking at her finger. She couldn’t stop looking at the ring on her hand all night. 

Though Derek was standing around with the men on the other side of Rossi’s backyard, he kept glancing over at Emily.

“She’s gonna be my wife.” He unintentionally said aloud while staring off at her and the girls.

“Damn right she is.” Rossi said as he patted Derek’s back. 

“Did I- I said that aloud?” Derek blushed. 

“It’s okay, Morgan. I’ve been married 4 times and each time I proposed was just as shocking as the last. The excitement doesn’t really wear off. You’re just processing what this all means.”

“Thanks man, it is a lot to process.”

“Trust me, I know.”

Though, for the most part, Emily spent the rest of the night drinking with the girls and Derek spent the rest of the night with the guys, Derek managed to break away for a quick moment when he noticed Emily going inside for a champagne refill.

He snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

“Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Prentiss-Morgan.” He gave her a quick kiss on her neck.

“Hey you.” She placed her champagne glass down and turned around to face him. “Having a good time?”

“JJ and Garcia are keeping you away from me but other than that, yeah, I’m having a good time.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your longing glances at me.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I wouldn’t say _longing_ per se but I just wish we had some time alone, you know? Just me and my _fiancée_.” He emphasized the last word as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching.

“Nous sommes seuls maintenant, fiancé.” She smirked.

“Drives me crazy when you talk that ‘voulez coucher’ stuff to me.”

“I should teach you French. Maybe we can go up to my grandpa’s cabin in the south of France for our honeymoon.”

“I’d love that. But right now, I think you should teach me the other things your mouth can do.” 

Emily bit her lip and Derek desperately smashed his lips onto hers. After a brief make out session in Rossi’s kitchen, Derek ended up carrying Emily upstairs into one of Rossi’s guest bedrooms. They passionately made love and Emily fell asleep on Derek’s bare chest not too long afterward. 

Rossi wasn’t oblivious to what the young couple were doing. He tried his best to distract the rest of the team from asking where the guests of honor were but they weren’t stupid either. 

Derek stroked Emily’s hair and listened to her rhythmic breathing as he processed the night’s events. He knew domestic life would be different and probably difficult for both of them. Neither of them were the type for a perfect white picket fence life. They would have their fair share of arguments over stupid things like the dishes or laundry. In terms of their careers, marriage, having kids and growing old, Derek knew they would have rough patches. He wasn’t worried, though.

As Derek fell asleep, his mind was occupied by thoughts of the future. He knew that as long as he had Emily by his side, he and his wife and their little family would be okay. 

His wife. 

He would never get tired of calling her that.


End file.
